narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyūga Elder
This unnamed elder was once the head of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and the father of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyūga. First Databook, page 110 Background It was apparently his idea to have Hizashi act as Hiashi's body double after the incident with the Head Ninja of Kumogakure. Even though his elder son struggled with the decision, he told him that at some point in time, each head of the clan has had to protect it in some way or the other and that this was why the branch family existed. Chapter 105, page 12 In the anime, he and Hiashi watched Hinata and Neji sparring each other during training. However, it ended when Neji tried to attack Hinata, only for Hiashi to stop the sparring training and later punish the latter, using the cursed seal to control him. He also noticed his younger granddaughter Hanabi was peeking earlier and then later had a conversation with her. He explained what had happened as well as the destiny of the branch house to protect the Byakugan. Later, with Hinata's progress, he also suggested Hiashi on training Hanabi to become the heiress after seeing her training. Before accepting his suggestion, Hiashi asked his father a request. The next day, he attended the duel between his two granddaughters along with Hiashi and the other clansmen to decide the future of their clan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 389 Personality He has been shown to be very loyal to the clan putting the safety of the Byakugan and its secrets even above the life of his own son. Chapter 105, page 14 This fierce loyalty, however, comes off as callousness, and it often times seems that his only concern is protecting the clan's kekkei genkai at any cost. However in the anime, the elder is shown to admit to when he is proven wrong, openly applauding Hinata for exceeding his expectations. Appearance He is a man of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to his back, and like all members of his clan, he possesses featureless white eyes. He wears traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that is held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori. Abilities Although nothing is known of the extent of his abilities, it can be assumed that he was well-versed in the clan's secret techniques as he was the head of the clan. He also has the Byakugan, which grants him near 360° vision amongst other abilities. In the anime, during the invasion of Konoha from Sunagakure and Otogakure, the elder was seen fending off his enemies with a Hyūga style taijutsu stance, implying he is highly capable at it. He also showed himself to be very agile for his age, able to jump great distances in his effort to save Hinata from her kidnappers. Part I Chūnin Exams In the anime, he and Hiashi heard that Hinata was critically injured when defeated by Neji from the Chūnin Exams preliminary match and came to the Konoha Hospital to visit her. He also watched the battle of Neji and Naruto Uzumaki in the finals, stating that Naruto was overwhelmed by his grandson.Naruto: Shippūden episode 390 Konoha Crush In the anime, during the Konoha Crush, he along with other Konoha shinobi were defending the village from the invading Suna and Oto ninja. When he saw two Kumo ninja attempting to kidnap Hinata, he tried to rescue her. However, the two ninja escaped and he was subsequently attacked from behind by an Oto-nin. He was later found by Neji and when he regained consciousness, he asked him to do whatever it took to get Hinata back.Naruto: Shippūden episode 192 After the failed invasion of Orochimaru, the elder was seen at the funeral of the Third Hokage with several other Konoha shinobi.Naruto episode 80 Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he watched Hanabi performing Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven along with Hiashi, only to see his granddaughter unable to perform well. Pain's Assault In the anime, during Pain's Pain's assault on Konoha, he witnessed his granddaughter fighting Pain. Later after recovering from the attack, he was approached by Hiashi and Hanabi and expressed how impressive Hinata was against Pain during their absence. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In the anime, he and Hanabi stayed behind in the village while most of their clan left for the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War. Quotes * "The advanced blood of the Hyūga clan is a valuable trump card to this village. Protecting that has been the duty of the main family. That is why the branch families exist." * (To Hiashi) "Hiashi… The time has come where each generation has protected the Hyūga blood in this way. You must have the heart to let go of even a sibling to protect the blood. That is the destiny of the main family and the destiny of those born as Hyūga." References de:Älterer Hyuuga es:Viejo Hyūga ru:Старейшина Хьюга